While the Kids are gone
by Mirika
Summary: Series of oneshots! What do the parents do when the children are gone? Yaoi. I will not be frugal with it:YAOI. kurofai. lots of it too. random parts of the journey, some first time scenarios. lemon.
1. Couldn't wait

Disclaimer: Heh, if I owned Tsubasa, there would be smex involved. Period.

Hyuu! I'm going to take a small break from everything and everyone just to write this very hot sex scene with Kurogane and Fai. : D just because I can.

090909090909090909090

"Kuro-tama! It's time for you to take Sakura to school!" The blonde male sang from the bottom of the stairs. He heard a grumble in response and he knew that his ninja was awake. The mage turned away from the stairs and walked back into the kitchen where his adopted daughter sat. Sakura was currently eating the breakfast he prepared for her, making the magician feel right at home. The emerald eyed child smiled up at him, standing next to her chair.

"I'm ready, Fai-san…" She piped up, giving her surrogate mother her plate. Fai patted her on the head and gave her backpack to her. She walked over to the door and placed her shoes on just when the father figure of the house came down. Fai smiled over to him, seeing that he was wearing appropriate clothing for this world. A dark red shawl lay around his shoulders along with a black, long sleeve, button-up shirt. He wore baggy grey pants with black shoes and was sporting his black wrist bands.

"Alright, Princess, let's go." The man sighed, scratching the back of his head. The girl in a school uniform nodded happily and dragged him out of the house. The blonde mother figure watched them from the window until the taller man disappeared from view beyond the road. He turned back to his work, remembering he was the only one in the house now. Syaoran was at a training camp and Mokona was with him, cheering him on all the way. Fai smiled at how childish the little puff ball had been when she felt the feather's presence at the camp. He giggled, turning the stove on.

Fai heard the door reopen quietly behind him. He smiled, knowing his warrior was back home.

"So! What do you feel like doing today, Kuro-sama?" He called, his voice bright and bubbly. He heard the ninja grunt in reply, taking off his shoes.

"Oh? Not in the mood for anything special today?" The blonde asked, going to the cutting board. He placed his vegetables on the wood, grabbing a knife before he turned back to cut.

He let out a gasp of surprise when he felt a body pressed up against him, a mouth nipping at his jaw line and hands holding his waist. He whimpered slightly, instinctively bending his neck to allow the mouth to explore more.

"I'm in a mood, alright." The lithe man heard a voice rumble from his collar. Fai smiled, lowering his knife slowly to the cutting board. He placed his now free hand on the back of Kurogane's head, closing his eyes as the other nibbled him.

"You know I can't play with my puppy while I'm cooking, Kuro-woof." Fai smiled as he heard a low growl.

"You're always cooking." He grumbled, bringing his tanned hands around Fai's waist completely and lacing his fingers on the mage's belt. The blonde whined and nuzzled his lover, removing his hand to retrieve the knife again.

"I'll be done in a little bit. Will you go ahead and do our laundry, Kuro-man slave?" Fai smiled cutely, looking up into aggravated red eyes.

"Tch." He heard the other one complain, but felt his lips press against his cheek chastely. The ninja took his leave into the upstairs, bringing down a basket of their combined clothing.

"You're lucky I love you, asshole." The mage heard him grumble and he couldn't help but giggle in reply.

09090909090

"Alright, Kuro-sama, the roast is in the oven being left to simmer while the veggies are cooling in the fri-jer-ma-thinger." Fai called, peeking his head into the living room. His ninja was not there. The blonde blinked, scratching his locks as he looked around some more. Not in the bathroom and not in the dining area. Not in the basement or the pantry. Not in the children's rooms and definitely not in his study. He smiled wickedly, knowing there was only one room left.

Tip toeing into their bedroom, Fai saw his ninja sitting upright facing the opposite wall. His shawl was off and flung across the room and his armbands were haphazardly laying on the nightstand. He was leaning back on his hands, staring out the window. The mage bit his lip in excitement, trying not to yell. He tip toed forward and readied to launch himself on the unknowing ninja. He let out a squeal as he leaped to tackle the warrior, only to be caught. Fai yelped in surprise as Kurogane's hands hooked around his wrists and pinned him to the bed, making it extremely hard to move. The mage smiled sheepishly up at the now smirking Kurogane.

"Oh? And what are you so cocky about, Kuro-puu?" teased the blonde, smiling up at his lover. Kurogane bent his head down, licking the other's ear.

"I just couldn't wait any longer." He rumbled, making Fai shiver in delight.

"Well good; the children won't be home for another two hours and the food will be waiting for us." The lithe man smiled wryly, letting the other know it was time for whatever he so pleased.

"Alright." The ninja smirked wider as he captured the other's lips in a heated kiss. The blonde closed his eyes and returned the kiss, allowing the ninja's tongue to swipe across his lips a couple times before letting their tongues mingle in the heat of Fai's mouth. The shorter of the two let his hands wander up to Kurogane's shirt as he began to undo its buttons.

Kurogane let out an approving growl as his shirt was removed from his shoulders, exposing most of his tanned chest and stomach. Fai fake whistled in consent as he trailed a finger along the ninja's abs.

"You've been working out again, haven't you?" He whispered, while the other gave him an disbelieving look.

"You're serious? I teach that kid everyday how to use a sword…" He mumbled, kissing down Fai's neck and onto his collarbone. Fai had to let out a small laugh, taking the swordsman's shirt off all the way.

"You really shouldn't talk about Syaoran-kun and swords when we're having sex, Kuro-tan." The blonde warned, earning a glare from the other man.

"Great, now you've killed my concentration. I'm going to have nightmares for a week." Said Kurogane teasingly, running his hand up Fai's upper garment.

"I'm sorry, Kuro-sexy." The mage smiled, gently stroking the other's neck. Kurogane pulled Fai's shirt off all the way, revealing a milky white skin tone that was heaven to see for the ninja. Kurogane smirked lightly, as he bent back over, taking his time kissing and nipping at the other's soft skin.

"How on Earth do you keep your skin so smooth?" He questioned, rubbing a hand longingly over the mage's arm. Fai smiled wider, letting the hand stroking the ninja's neck travel down his back.

"My secret, Kuro-tan, unless you want to be the feminine part of the relationship?" The magician offered, earning another ticked glare from his lover.

"When have I ever said that?" Kurogane growled, biting a little too hard on the mage's shoulder to prove his point. Fai let out a small hiss and pouted slightly.

"I don't think you have. Besides, I was just wondering when I get to be on top." Another glare.

"Not this time." Fai let out another exasperated whine.

"You ALWAYS say that, Kuro-tan! It's always 'next time'! When will you actually keep your word-" Fai was silenced with a rough kiss, earning a mewl out of him.

"You shouldn't complain; you might lose it altogether." Kurogane warned, running a finger slowly down the mage's stomach and across his pant line. The blonde bit his lip, smiling up at his lover.

"Fine. But next time you better keep your word." The lithe man heard the raven haired warrior chuckle lightly as he traced his pant line once again.

"Alright, mage." He said, kissing his companion passionately. Fai let himself melt into the other's mouth, running both his hands over Kurogane's arms as the ninja began to undo the buttons on Fai's lower garments. Once they were completely unsnapped, Fai took the liberty of letting the swordsman strip him slowly. While holding him in a kiss, Kurogane slipped his fingers under the elastic and brought the pair of pants up, with his boxers, to the mage's mid-thigh. Said mage had his legs bent, so the ninja had to maneuver the blue trousers and under-drawers off the mage without losing the comfort of the kiss. Fai giggled happily when he succeeded.

"You've got skill." He mewed, tracing the tanned man's muscles absentmindedly.

"Do you always have to talk?" Kurogane said, placing his fingers against Fai's pelvis. The mage let out a soft moan and smiled.

"Learn to take a compliment, Kuro-yummy, geez." Fai smirked, hearing another short tempered growl leave Kurogane's throat. The ninja placed his lips against the mage's again, captivating him in a kiss while he worked his own pants off. The blonde mewled lightly when the warrior bent down and began to tease one of the pale man's nipples with his tongue. Fai felt his face grow hotter with each time Kurogane swirled his tongue around it. The mage squirmed under him, his legs rubbing slowly against the ninja's waistline and his fingers gently digging into the warrior's arms. Kurogane let out another intoxicating growl as he switched to the unattended and awaiting nipple.

Their skins rubbed together, temptations growing steadily whilst willpower slowly faded. The swordsman dipped his tongue in and around the magician's navel, listening to Fai moan delicately in the already stifling air. The blonde arched to the red eyed man's touch, wanting more of his contact. Kurogane smirked as he worked his way lower, nipping at the base of the mage's length. Fai shuddered, his face growing hot once more as sweat beaded up on his forehead.

"Nyah… quit teasing, Kuro-seme!" He whimpered, closing his eyes from the pleasure. The ninja smirked wider as he trailed a finger up the awaking arousal.

"Quit acting like a child and maybe I'll move a little faster." He remarked, earning a pout from his lover. Kurogane chuckled deeply, knowing that what he just said would never happen, and pressed his hand down on the mage's stomach.

"Relax, I'm not going anywhere." He grunted, watching as the mage sank into the bedding. Kurogane felt himself inwardly sigh; he had just changed the sheets. Oh well, he sure as hell wasn't stopping now. The ninja leaned back down and traced his tongue against Fai's erection, listening to the mage groan loudly as his body shivered. A few more licks up and down and the magician was taken in Kurogane's mouth whole. The warmth of the ninja's mouth made Fai drown in pleasure, losing all thinking abilities. He could only concentrate on that tongue swirling around his arousal, which made it even harder to breathe. The warrior smirked inwardly at how Fai could so easily fall apart when he pleasured him. He always did. It never failed; as soon as Fai's pants were off and as soon as Kurogane was halfway down his body, the ninja knew the lithe man would crumble to groans and mews.

Fai let out a small distraught but relieved whine when Kurogane pulled away, wiping his lip. He looked up hazily to the ninja and pouted cutely, earning another deep chuckle from the Japanese man.

"You're horrible, Kuro-pleasure." The mage said, sticking out his lower lip. The ninja didn't reply, but simply took the other's lips to his own, letting the magician taste himself on Kurogane's lips. The blonde moaned airily against him, realizing that Kurogane's hands were traveling back down to where the ninja's mouth had left him wet. The blue eyed man blushed deeply as the tanned fingers danced against his skin, feeling every nook and cranny in the blonde's curves.

"Kuro…" He whimpered, raising his arms up to encircle the other's shoulders. Kurogane nipped at his lover's neck as he teased the blonde some more, earning sweet and delicate mewls and moans from him. The air had become thick with their grunts and groans, their sweat starting to lubricate their bodies entirely. Kurogane felt his heart race when Fai bit his ear, making him stop all his ministrations to growl approvingly. The blonde, when hearing this, smiled widely and nibbled on it some more, closing his eyes as he felt the tanned hands run up and down his body. The pale legs were lifted up lightly shortly after that, earning a small yelp from the mage.

"Already?" he whined, looking up at the now skeptical Kurogane.

"Too slow, too fast, make up your mind, mage." He snapped playfully, tracing the mage's collarbone. Fai sighed in frustration and grabbed the ninja's hand, sticking two fingers in his mouth. Kurogane felt himself blush lightly as he watched the magician work his hand, bobbing gently against them. The mere sight made Kurogane want to screw him until the cows came home… on second thought, the cows were actually their supposed children, and he didn't know if the mage groaning in the second floor would help them concentrate on their homework. And he didn't really suppose that they were cows either…

Fai released him, letting a string of saliva connect his lips to Kurogane's fingers. Again, the cows coming home thing happened. The ninja growled deeply to get rid of the stupid thoughts and to concentrate on the mage. He looked his lover in the eyes as he slowly entered his fingers inside the blonde, earning a small hiss from him. Fai squeezed his eyes shut when the second finger was added and scissored. He willed himself to relax before Kurogane added his third and final finger, churning the blonde gently. Fai let out a loud moan, tilting his head back slightly to catch his breath. The ninja watched and felt his cheeks grow hot; too bad Fai would never know how exhilarating his sexual noises were. He heard the mage exhale once more, looking up at Kurogane. That signaled the ninja to remove his fingers, positioning himself at the mage's entrance instead.

"I'm fine, Kuro-tan…" Fai smiled, giving his permission. The warrior inhaled slightly, taking this as a command to enter the blonde slowly. The lithe man cried out when Kurogane was fully in him, unable to keep himself from tensing up around him. The warrior ground as well, feeling the walls of Fai's body squeezing against him tightly. He waited a few moments, listening to the mage's staggered breaths before he saw blue eyes open once more.

The black haired man began to move slowly, using his arms to balance himself on the mage. Fai kept his hands around the ninja's shoulders, engulfed in pleasure as the swordsman began to pick up speed. With every thrust in, the mewling gained volume and so did the grunts, the ability to focus becoming extremely hard to maintain.

"God…Mage…" Kurogane grunted, feeling said mage rock his hips with each pounding. Fai let out an aggravated groan, glaring up at his lover.

"For… once… I…wish…" He panted, closing his eyes in between a couple words before looking back up at his enticing lover.

"You… would…call… me…Fai…" He finished, earning a curious glance from Kurogane at the rhythm sped gradually. The blonde closed his eyes again, only to open them wide when Kurogane hit his sweet spot. He cried out loudly, clawing into the ninja's shoulders as every thrust grazed the spot harshly. The red eyed man moaned loudly as well, his pace moving vigorously.

"I… wish… you…wouldn't…talk…while…we're…fucking…" He growled, glaring down at his blushing mage. Fai didn't bother looking up, unable to think properly as the spot was rubbed over and over. He held out for a little longer than last time, but he still came before Kurogane did. He let out a cry as he came harshly against the swordsman's stomach, the walls tightening around the ninja. This made the warrior lose his seed inside the mage, crying out the magician's name in exasperation. He collapsed on Fai, their mingled breath heating the room.

Once they had settled down somewhat, Kurogane pulled himself out of Fai, laying next to him. Fai opened his eyes slowly, his panting slowing gradually while Kurogane lay watching him, his head being supported by his hand. The mage blinked, realizing something.

"You…you said my name…" He said, turning to face the red eyes. The tanned man blushed and looked towards the ceiling.

"Happy now?" He questioned briskly, earning a bright smile from the mage. The blonde turned and snuggled against his lover, closing his eyes.

"You have no idea, Kuro-sex." He mewled, giggling lightly as he felt the ninja kiss his forehead.

09090909090909

"Sakura-hime, Fai-san, Kurogane-san! We're home!" Called Syaoran, entering the house with the white creature on his shoulder. She jumped off and bounced into the kitchen where the other family members were. Syaoran took off his shoes and followed her in, smiling brightly at his parental figures and naïve princess.

"How was your day, Syaoran-kun?" Fai called happily, his hair a little fluffier than usual.

"Fine, Fai-san." He said, trying to act like he didn't notice when he took his normal seat next to his princess. Sakura smiled at the boy, not noticing a thing between the two adults. Mokona sniffed the bread rolls on the table, whining slightly.

"Fai, these bread rolls are somewhat burnt! That's unlike you!" She said, looking up worriedly at the mage. The blonde laughed nervously, poking his two fingers together while trying to look at everything but the ninja.

"Well, I was kind of busy elsewhere in the house." He smiled, making the warrior want to vomit. He couldn't believe how obvious he was making it for the perverted Manjuu bun. Mokona tilted slightly, confused as to why Fai would not worry about his cooking. Said man turned and bent over, taking the roast out of the stove. Syaoran tried not to blush when he saw Kurogane's eyes linger on the lithe man's butt for a little too long.

"What about you, Kurogane-san? What did you do today?" The brunette girl asked innocently while the mage wiped his forehead and grabbed his water. Kurogane, who wasn't really interested in elaborating the sex he and Fai had, merely shrugged as he continued to look at the paper.

"I practiced my sword." Fai, who had indeed been drinking, turned to the sink and spit his water out, surprising everyone at the table. Mokona hopped over to him, patting his back as he coughed violently.

"Fai-san, are you alright?" Asked the student, who rose from his chair slightly. Fai waved him off, smiling past his coughing.

"I'm fine, just… got strangled…" He gasped, making sure to send a glare subtly over to his now hiding-behind-the-newspaper ninja. He caught his breath and stood up straight again, patting the family mascot on the head as a thank you before he brought out the roast. They sat down and began to eat, chatting about the feathers and other non-related events that were happening in this world. Fai would occasionally stare at the ninja for a little longer than comfortable and the warrior would do things a little more willingly for him than usual. Fai was sitting extremely close for it to be a normal dinner and the ninja didn't seem bothered by it.

Sakura claimed that she was tired and helped Fai pick up the plates. Syaoran, not wanting to be left alone with the parents flirting, excused himself to go study. Mokona, thinking that Syaoran was upset about something, bounced off up the stairs shortly after the boy had galloped up them. Fai was washing dishes around eight at night, humming a tune from a world or two back.

He gasped lightly as he felt the ninja wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him into an embrace. Fai smiled warmly, leaning into the other as he continued to wash the plates.

"Will the Manjuu be with the kid again tomorrow?" He heard the deep voice rumble from his neck, feeling small love bites being placed on his collar bone.

"Well, Mokona said she wanted to go with Sakura to school tomorrow since she's afraid of Syaoran's sergeant." The mage elaborated, placing the wet plate in a tray to dry. The warrior sighed, closing his eyes.

"So she'll be gone too?" Kurogane asked, listening to the chef of the house turn on the faucet again. The mage hummed lightly in thought before turning the sink off. He scrubbed that plate gently, looking up dreamily to the cabinet in thought.

"I think so. I think we'll be alone again tomorrow, Kuro-hunny." He smiled wider, feeling the ninja's eyes on him. He was caught off guard when Kurogane's hands traveled from his hips to his wet hands, caressing them lightly.

"I see." He heard the man behind him grunt, pleased by what Fai told him. The mage smiled playfully and turned around in his lover's arms.

"You know…" he said, pecking his lover once on the lips. He brought his arms around Kurogane's neck, capturing him in a few small kisses before smiling airily at the ninja. The warrior smirked back, wrapping his arms around his mage's waist.

"I would love to hear you say my name again."

0909090909090

Oh ho ho! I won't say it's my first lemon (unfortunately) but it's certainly my most elaborate. I did use a lot of dialogue and unnecessary details, but that's what makes it my writing. Anyway, I have had the urge to write a detailed sex story between Kurofai for a while now, I just couldn't find the time until this thanksgiving. Gomen! Comment and tell me if I should make this a series of oneshots!

Mirika-puppy-san


	2. Counter top icing

**Disclaimer**: Hoh mah gawd! It's like, 2:45 am. Freakin naps! They screw everything up! And so do long vacations and DAMN HICCUPS! –hic-

0909090909090909090

"Kuro-rin! I'm home!" Sang an overly joyous mage as he pranced through the front door with armloads of groceries. "Come help me with the food, darling!"

"If you call me one of them pansy ass names one more time I swear we will not have this damn picnic!" Yelled the grumpy ninja as he stomped into the living room. He took some bags from his lover and hoisted them on his shoulders before walking into the kitchen.

"I know you wouldn't do that to the children, Kuro-yummy. Besides, after the things you've done to this family-" Fai was silenced by being pulled into a kiss. The blonde looked up at the other, startled by the sudden affection. When the warrior pulled away, he smirked at how much the other was blushing.

"Welcome home." He murmured in a deep voice with caused the other to blush deeper. The wizard smiled widely before setting down his bags.

"Well, it's good to be home! The market was so crowded and the children couldn't find anything about the feather in it! I thought Moko-chan was stolen a couple times!" He whined, unpacking the brown bags. Kurogane leaned against the counter, his arms folded as he watched Fai put things away.

"Where are the kids?" He asked nonchalantly, looking into the living room. Fai stopped what he was doing and followed the other's gaze. He laughed, walking over to his lover.

"Ah, they're still at the market. I made them stay behind because the princess wanted to spend some alone time with Syaoran-kun." He purred, leaning up against the ninja before wrapping his arms around the tan neck. Kurogane smirked, folding his arms around the wizard's waist.

"I see. And the Manjuu?"

"She stayed behind with them." He smiled, leaning up to kiss the other. The ninja closed his eyes and pressed against him a little harder while the mage gently licked his lips. They explored each other's mouths and mingled their tongues for a moment or two before the magician parted. He smiled widely to his lover and kissed on his jaw line, watching as the taller of the two leaned his head slightly to the side.

"You know, the food still needs to be put away." The warrior said, looking at the table full of groceries. The magician smirked against the ninja's neck, looking up at the red eyes.

"We didn't get anything cold." He mewed. Kurogane smirked.

"Then you wouldn't mind havin' a little fun before they get back." He commented, hoisting his lover up by the ass. The magician mewled and wrapped his legs around the ninja's waist as the other turned him around and sat him on the counter.

"In here?" He asked as Kurogane started to nip at his neck.

"Why not? The only place in the house we have left." He mumbled, licking the pale skin by the collar of Fai's shirt.

"Everywhere but the children's room." He purred, leaning up against the wall. Kurogane glared at him slightly before running his hands up the pale blue shirt.

"I refuse to scar the kids like that."

"See? You do care." The blonde mewed, straightening the other's collar flat down. Again, the ninja glared at him.

"I never said I didn't." He muttered, undoing Fai's pants. The lithe man just smiled, stroking his lover's neck as his pants were yanked off.

"So, what exactly do you want to eat on the picnic, Kuro-myun?" asked the blonde, earning another glare from the ninja.

"You're doing it again." He growled, pulling down his pants slightly. Fai sighed overdramatically, looping his arms around Kurogane's shoulders.

"I can't help it! I love to hear you talk!" He whined. The warrior sighed, pulling the magician closer off the counter to him.

"We can talk later, then." He said, smirking at the mage before coating his finger's in his own saliva.

"Fine, but I get to choose the topic." Pouted Fai before he sharply inhaled. Kurogane smirked wider, leaning the mage back slightly so his fingers could go deeper.

"Of course." He growled lowly, watching the mage squirm against him. He pumped his appendages slowly, letting the room fill with the wizard's gentle panting. He pulled out after a moment and watched the mage as he readied himself. Fai smiled faintly, closing his eyes as he brought Kurogane closer to him. The ninja slowly entered him, letting the throaty moan that followed escape his lover's throat. Fai was blushing vaguely now, his legs tight around Kurogane's waist.

After a while of listening to Fai's breath slowing, Kurogane began to rock his hips against the mage. The mewling and grunts slowly became louder as they gained speed and force. Fai gasped, unraveling one of his arms from Kurogane's shoulders to lean on it against the cold tile of the counter. The raven haired man placed one of his one hands on the counter while the other pulled Fai's hip closer to his own. The warrior pulled out all the way then pushed roughly back in over and over, making the mage moan and whine with every thrust. Soon enough, Kurogane rubbed against that special spot and Fai cried out, shivering violently with pleasure. As the ninja continued to graze that area, the blonde's cries got louder. The lithe man let out one more shilling cry and a shiver as he hit the edge violently, spreading his seed against the tile. Kurogane soon followed, collapsing on his lover.

090909090909090909

"Fai-san, we're home! Sorry it took us so long, but we found out something about the feather at a store!" Called Syaoran, picking off his shoes before entering the kitchen. The princess soon followed with the pet of the house, smiling up at their mother figure.

"Fai-san, why aren't all the groceries put away?" She questioned timidly, seeing that the fruit was still on the table. He laughed nervously, setting down his rag.

"Well, I got a little distracted with something." He said, blocking a little of the mess he was cleaning up. Kurogane then came in with a completely different shirt on than that morning. Syaoran tilted his head to the side, noticing something on the leg of his pants.

"What is that on your pants, Kurogane-san?" He asked, watching as he nonchalantly looked over to the mage.

"Icing." He said absentmindedly, putting his hands in his pockets. Fai turned and shot him a subtle glare, giggling cutely. Syaoran blushed a little, noticing this transaction before he darted out of the room with regards to 'more groceries.' Sakura and Mokona said that they had homework (or that Mokona was going to help) and they left the room as well. Kurogane sat down at the table, holding a cup of coffee. Fai finished cleaning up their happy time mess before turning around, smiling wickedly at Kurogane. The ninja didn't take long to notice this.

"What?" He asked, setting down the cup. The mage didn't say anything, but walked over smoothly and draped his arms around the ninja's neck, leaning his chin against his lover's shoulder.

"We should try that next time." He purred, gently nipping on the tan ear.

"Try what?" said the ninja, getting a sour feeling about what the mage wanted.

"Icing."

090909090909090909090

Yeah, kinda bland. But hey, you have it in some relationships. What good is a lifetime of sex without that one kitchen counter top soilment? Reviews please.

Mirika-puppy-san


	3. Conditions

;_; I could've sworn I had more chapters to this story, but apparently I didn't... please forgive me -bows- I shall never wait so long to update again, if so, you can scold me however harshly you like...

I hope you all like this! : D maybe it sucks, maybe it doesn't, I won't know until you tell me!

* * *

Fay bit his lip to stop a moan from escaping his mouth. He wished he wasn't doing this alone. He wished his hand was clawing at the pillow because it was _Kurogane's_ hand on him, not his own. He wished his ass was in the air in waiting for _Kurogane_ to enter, not just waiting. He blushed as his mouth opened to breathe quickly, ashamed at himself for thinking such vile thoughts. He knew the ninja would come in at any moment because in this world they were sharing rooms. At the moment, all he could focus on was how loud he was preventing himself from being.

He tightened his grip on his shaft, whimpering loudly before shoving his face into the pillow, trying to suffocate himself for being so weak, for converting to masturbation to will away thoughts of Kurogane's hands on him, for wanting to be with the ninja in this way… for letting his heart ache when Kurogane didn't seem to give him the same feelings.

He felt his eyes start to water in self-loathing, so he squeezed them shut and moved his hand faster, trying to forget that he _wasn't_ supposed to fall for the warrior. That he wasn't supposed to get involved. That he _didn't_ regret developing feelings for Kurogane. He found himself hitting a new wall of ecstasy, like he wasn't doing something he was supposed to and was getting away with it. A malicious grin spread across wide lips and he moaned again into the feathered pillows, his mind only focusing on reaching the brink he had neared and the sound of his skin against his own member.

Being caught up in this action, he hadn't heard nor noticed that Kurogane had been staring at him, red eyes wide from shock at having opened the door to hear Fay trying to muffle his own sounds of pleasure. Fay's loose hand gripped the pillow, his face removing itself to hover about the white fabric.

"Mmnn… Nyah… Oh… Nnn Kuro…" He groaned, eyes still closed as he fought off tears. Kurogane's body flinched, torn between disgust and want that Fay had said a fraction of his name while displaying himself in such a manner. Kurogane felt the inside of his mouth go dry and his hand around the doorknob was sweaty. Had it already been sweaty? What the hell was he doing before he walked in on Fay? He tried to think of a reason, but his eyes could only stay on the other and the way he moved.

The magician's blue eyes opened slightly and Kurogane could've sworn he heard his heart stop, but the other hadn't looked in his direction. He had to close the door, but if he did, that might give the other notice that he was here. He didn't want to be caught staring… but his eyes wouldn't remove themselves from Fay's rear, watching as the blonde subconsciously bucked into his own hand.

Fay whimpered loudly and his body quivered, his back arching to the ceiling as he reached his brink. Kurogane watched with almost hungry eyes as the mage released his pleasure onto the bed, coating his hand in the essence. Fay moaned again, collapsing to the side. His back was facing Kurogane as he breathed raggedly. Kurogane took that opportunity to show off his ninja skills and close the door and make it down the hallway soundlessly.

He leaned against the wall by the staircase, eyes still wide from watching Fay's private showing. He would've let himself glide down the wall had it not been for Syaoran walking up the steps. The boy gave him a curious look.

"Kurogane-san?"

"…Yeah? What?"

"…Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost…"

"A-a ghost." Kurogane replied, not bringing his eyes to the child and instead he looked down to the hallway.

"Nevermind it kid, go to sleep." He grumbled, not watching as Syaoran bowed his head and went obediently down the other side of the hall, though he was still curious as to why the older man had began sweating for no reason. Kurogane subconsciously bit his lip with a canine, staring at the entrance to their room.

_No… not a ghost… but something equally effective…_

_

* * *

  
_

Fay hummed to himself as he wiggled his hips, something he did absentmindedly while reaching for something out of his grasp. He just happened to be doing this when Kurogane walked into the room. Said man stopped and gawked as Fay continued his subliminal dance, trying to grab the flour. Kurogane shook himself easily from this time of watching the blonde and walked forward, not knowing why he was trying to keep himself quiet.

Fay gasped lightly when he saw Kurogane's hand reach up and grab the bag he had been trying to get, noticing the other tanned hand was on the opposite side of his smaller body. He blushed a little and looked over his shoulder to smile.

"K-Kuro-rin, you scared me." He said with a giggle, blushing a little deeper when he saw the taller man's body so close to his own.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings then." Kurogane scoffed, pulling down the bag to give to Fay. The magician didn't turn around, and grabbed the swordsman's hand before he could move away.

"A-actually, Kuro-chi… I-I needed the one behind this…" He said falsely, casting his eyes to the ground as his hand moved back up to the cabinet. Kurogane raised an eyebrow, knowing the game the other was trying to play, but he merely shrugged it off and decided to go along with it, for whatever reason.

"This one?" He asked, 'accidentally' touching Fay's hand with his own to glide it farther into the cabinet. He almost choked on his own breath when he felt the other 'subconsciously' graze his behind gently against his own pelvic area. Fay whimpered extremely softly, but Kurogane's suddenly very acute senses picked it up almost instantaneously.

"A-ah… No Kuro-woof… _this_ one…" He cooed gently, pressing his body more so against the ninja's as he 'tried' to reach for the one way off from where the first had been sitting. Kurogane let a growl slip and knew, he KNEW that the other wasn't shivering from the cold.

"That's way off from the one you were trying to get before." He grumbled into the blonde's ear, noticing Fay's eyes closed hazily.

"Oh… I can't see it… can you get it for me, Kuro-ruffruff?" Fay asked innocently, his hand slightly faltering. Kurogane smirked to himself, leaning forward more so in order to get it, 'unintentionally' pressing his body completely against Fay's as he got into the back of the cabinet. He knew Fay let his mewl slip, seeing the pale hand shoot up from gripping the counter to cover his mouth. Kurogane lowered the bag and his hand to Fay, the mage taking it shakily.

"What's the matter with you? First you don't have enough brains to get a stool…" He muttered next to Fay before lowering his lips against the pale ear. "Then you make sure I'm close enough to do this." He sharply pressed his hips against the other man's, making the wizard moan a little too loudly for liking.

"K-Kuro-bi, w-what are you…?" Fay asked as if in a daze, his eyes opened only slightly. The other man chuckled.

"You're dumber than I thought…" He chided lightly, removing himself completely from Fay's body. The lithe man shuddered somewhat and his head fell forward.

"Nn… Kuro-ra… You're so mean…" He muttered, blue eyes shielded from Kurogane's vision. The other turned on his heel.

"Mean? In what way? In keeping you from making breakfast?" he asked as he paused from exiting. "Or from keeping my own secrets?" This made Fay turn around to stare at the tanned man, eyes wide and a blush vivid on his face. The taller man smirked in both amusement from the blonde's expression and from knowing the other was curious. Fay simply smiled, though Kurogane could tell it was to cover his curiosity.

"K…Kuro-san…" Before Fay could say more than that, Kurogane left, wanting to slap himself from toying with his companion in such ways.

* * *

After breakfast Fay waved the three children off, glad to see Mokona could frolic freely in this world because magic was almost as popular as breathing. It wasn't too different from the society of Hanshin Republic, now that he thought about it. He watched as Sakura and Syaoran vanished down the street, going to the market place to get information on the girl's feather. He closed the door and sighed, knowing that the other man's eyes were on him.

"Is Kuro-wan reading or is he staring?" the blonde asked without turning around, hearing the magazine being set to the side.

"The latter is what you're wanting, isn't it?" Came the deeper voice. Fay frowned, looking down, before turning with a smile hiked up into place.

"Ne, What is it? Do I have something on my shirt from breakfast? Or maybe on my pants from sitting in something?" He asked innocently, which only caused Kurogane's anger to stir.

"You know good and well what it is…" the ninja replied a little irritably, folding his arms. Fay laughed airily and sauntered over to stand in front of the man with a smile.

"A guessing game? How fun!" He cheered, but was surprised when he felt Kurogane's hand wrapped around his wrist. Before Fay could pull away, the swordsman tugged the skinny one down on his lap, effectively making the blonde straddle him.

"K-Kuro-chi?!" Fay squeaked, his free hand going to rest against the broad chest. Fay felt his breath catch in his throat when red eyes met blue.

"This is it, what you want." Kurogane said coolly, making Fay shiver absentmindedly before he could stop himself.

"W-what?! N-no, Kuro-run, why-" He cut himself off, realization bubbling in his mind. His face drained of color.

"Y-you… you saw me…" He blushed brightly, bowing his head.

"You saw me… last night…" Kurogane raised an eyebrow and noticed Fay's hand on his chest tightened around the fabric of his shirt. The ninja sighed, grabbing the back of Fay's head to yank him up. Blue eyes closed at the force that his hair was tugged, but they opened in shock almost instantly when he felt rough lips press against his own. Fay muffled a whimper against said lips, his hand digging into Kurogane's chest in surprise.

When he realized Kurogane wasn't going to pull away anytime soon, Fay let his eyes flutter closed and added pressure to it, noticing Kurogane's hand on his hair loosened its grip to rest against his skull. The mage wiggled his other hand from the taller man's grasp, only to move it up the stronger arm to rest against the dark bicep.

Kurogane cracked his eyes open and concealed a sigh, moving his hand to sit on Fay's lower back. The mage's face was covered in a light blush, but his cheeks tinted suddenly as he timidly darted his tongue across Kurogane's lips. The ninja chuckled and opened his mouth slightly, allowing the blonde to enter his mouth.

Fay whimpered again as Kurogane's positively dominating nature took over. He slinked his thin arms around the taller man's neck, pulling the warrior closer than humanly possible as their tongues continued to dance with one another.

"Mmm… Nn.. Kur… Kuro-myu... st... stop…" He begged, trying to pull away from Kurogane's mouth. The ninja inwardly sighed and retreated obediently, staring at Fay in confusion as he panted lightly.

"W-we shouldn't be… we can't… I don't…"

"If you're afraid of being caught, you shouldn't have done anything to begin with…" Kurogane scolded, noticing the stiffness of the other's body once the words left his lips. Fay slowly looked up, eyes shaking as he tried to conceal emotions from his companion.

"I don't… want… to hurt you…" he bowed his head.

"I don't want… to get involved…" he whispered, making Kurogane balk slightly. His eyes narrowed and he growled. Before the mage could think, he was up in the taller man's arms, on their way upstairs.

"Kuro-sama, what are you…?" He tried to ask, but the other man didn't seem to be in the mood for answering questions as he kicked their door open. Fay let out a grunt as he hit the bed, eyes widening when Kurogane crawled on top of him.

"Kuro-chan, you can't… we can't…"

"Can't what, mage?" Kurogane asked, crushing his lips against the blonde's. Fay murmured an answer against the dark scowl but gave up when the tongue was reentered forcefully into his mouth. Fay gripped Kurogane's shirt, trying to tell himself he liked it, and he halfway agreed, but he didn't like that he was left unanswered. He pulled his face away to lean his cheek against the pillow, but that didn't stop the taller man from kissing and licking the pale skin offered to him.

"Kuro… mmm… oh… Kuro-ri, stop… nn… what're… haaa…." Fay whimpered, slowly losing himself to the ninja's nipping against his neck.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Kurogane asked, blowing warm air onto the saliva trails he had left.

"Scandalously torturing me?" Fay offered with a cheeky grin before giving Kurogane a serious look.

"Stop it… please…" He begged the other, making Kurogane raise an eyebrow.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" The taller man repeated, making Fay whimper.

"No… not like this…" The blonde whispered, his breath hitching as he felt Kurogane's hand slink down to the hem of his shirt.

"How do you want it?" Kurogane asked, making Fay's eyes widen.

"You… you can't… be serious…" He said breathlessly, making the ninja's frown deepen.

"I'm serious… on three conditions…" He said, moving his head forward to nip Fay's neck a little harder than before, causing the magician to moan.

"One, if you think feelings more than just the ones we have now will get me hurt, then you're obviously an idiot and don't think I can handle myself. If you think stronger feelings than this will hurt me _still_, then don't develop them." Kurogane ordered against Fay's ear as the other man's shirt was moved off his stomach. Fay mewled but nodded, closing his eyes. Maybe if Kurogane set the restrictions, he could live with doing this for a little longer…

"Two…" Kurogane bit Fay's collar bone, licking the teeth marks that he knew would leave a bruise.

"What happens between us stays between us, no flaunting around how big or small I am to whatever the hell it is you see on that stupid box or read in a book." Kurogane muttered, making Fay giggle.

"Nnn… Kuro-rin's insecure then?" He asked, being cut off by his own moan as Kurogane's hand grazed a nipple. The taller man pulled Fay's shirt off over the magician's head, tossing the article to the side. Fay mewled loudly as Kurogane brought his mouth to lick where his hand had previously been.

"Oh yes… nn.. wha… what's num…number three then?" Fay muttered, mind almost too clouded from pleasure to comprehend his own speech. Kurogane bit down on Fay's chest away from the perk skin, making the mage shudder.

"Three…?" Kurogane grumbled, licking that skin too. He pulled away from the blonde, looking down at him. Fay stared back up through half lidded eyes, curious as to why the other had stopped. Kurogane frowned and lowered himself to Fay's lips, barely touching them.

"…Hang on; I'm making an addition to number two." He growled, making Fay groan in complaint.

"Kuro-yam! Make up your mind!" He mewled, wrapping his arms tighter around the broad shoulders. Kurogane chuckled, kissing the mage lightly.

"You have to make sure you act the same around the kids. Don't be any different from the way you acted before I dragged you up here." He grumbled, his hands slinking down the mage's body. Fay moaned against Kurogane's lips, a blush accumulating on his face that was darker.

The ninja pulled his lips away and continued their trek down Fay's body. The blonde whimpered and groaned as he got closer to the magician's pant line. He smirked to himself and rose up, hooking his thumbs into Fay's pants. Blue eyes opened wide when he felt his body become completely nude in front of Kurogane.

"W-wait!"

"What's the matter? I've already seen you naked." The taller man replied with a wicked grin, making the pale face go redder.

"Kuro-sama's mean…" Fay pouted, wrapping his arms tighter around the man's neck. Kurogane chuckled and licked the smaller man's neck again. He touched Fay's inner thigh and the mage squirmed instantly, a loud moan exiting his lips.

"Hnn… anxious?" Kurogane teased, making the other turn his head away.

"Ha… Kuro-ti shouldn't talk…" He whimpered, talking about being yanked off the couch to be thrown on the bed. The ninja raised an eyebrow again and lowered his hand, touching Fay's member with tentative fingers. Blue eyes shot open and Fay's hands tightened on the other's shoulder blades.

"Oh Kuro-rin!" He closed his eyes tightly when the fingers closed around him, shuddering in pleasure. Kurogane watched the scene unfold before him, ignoring his pride for once as he began to move his hand up and down against the pale body part. He watched as Fay squirmed beneath him, writhing and moving against his own clothed body. The mage tilted his head back, mewling loudly as the grip was tightened and the pace was quickened.

"Nn.. Oh… Nnn…" Fay clawed at Kurogane's shirt, making the other growl in approval.

"You want something?" the taller man asked, licking the other man's ear almost too slowly. Fay made a sound in defeat, yanking at the warrior's shirt.

"P-please… Kuro-run… t…take it off…" He begged, wanting to see the other's naked form. Kurogane chuckled again and pulled away from Fay. He sat up against the bed and pulled off his shirt, revealing a well toned body before the mage. The blonde felt his heart stop, noticing that his body where the armor usually was had concealed many more scars from the group, some bigger and some barely noticeable.

"Oh Kuro-tan…" he said airily. Before the other could lie back over top of him, he brought his body up to kiss one on the tan abs. Kurogane blinked and felt his own cheeks heat up.

"W-what're you doing?" He asked, making the magician flinch. What _was_ he doing? He pulled away and looked up to Kurogane with a smile.

"Returning the favor." He cooed, though they both knew it was something else. Kurogane let it slide and lowered the blonde back down on the bed, kissing his neck as the lanky arms were returned to around his neck. Fay mewled and reached for the tanned hand to stop it from going back to the previous actions.

"Nn… I think... I-I think I want… you in me…" He mumbled, blushing deeply from his own words. The red eyes open slightly wider before he closed them and brought their lips together. He lowered his hands from Fay's member to the entrance, tracing over it experimentally. The other whimpered and moaned once a finger was entered into him, his nails digging into the other man's back. Kurogane grunted at the sharpness of it, but moved his hand until he felt the muscles around him relax.

He pulled his hand slightly away before entering another finger. Fay moaned a little louder to this, pulling his head away to breathe. Kurogane watched, entranced, as he scissored his fingers and Fay reacted in such a majestically delicious way. He pulled his hand away altogether then, seeing that the wizard was ready for the real thing this time.

The other kept his eyes closed as he felt Kurogane remove his fingers, and even when he heard the taller man unzip his pants.

Kurogane leaned forward and kissed the pale neck, holding a hip as he guided himself in. Fay let out a slightly muffled cry, burying his face into the tan skin instantly as nails dragged themselves against his shoulder blades. Kurogane moaned and paused. He had never known that the other's body was so suffocatingly tight. He watched from the side as Fay got comfortable with his length inside him, the pale face contorted with less pain by the passing second.

"Hmm… Ku… Kuro-rin's b-bigger… than I imagined…" He whimpered, knowing he would tear from the friction that would come soon enough. The ninja blushed at the mention of his size, but he continued to wait for Fay to be ready. He noticed the muscles around him relax, and Fay let out a soft and shaky sigh.

"K-kuro-bun… m… move..." He whimpered, thinking he was ready for the taller man to start. The warrior stared at Fay before exhaling roughly, moving away from the shorter man to brace his hands by the blonde locks. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in, hearing a distinct mewl as Fay was reentered for the first time.

Kurogane continued this a little clumsily, not having as much experience from this as he pretended to, until he created a good enough rhythm. Fay became to make a noise for each entrance, causing Kurogane to go faster. The ninja growled in approval when he felt the thinner hips buck up against him, showing him he wanted it rougher.

"Kuro-ran… Kuro-chan… Kuro… Kuro…" Fay started to lose the nicknames as they continued, going too fast for him to come up with something different each time. Kurogane smirked at this little victory, content with just hearing the first part of his name instead of it with a little honorific unfit for it. He felt himself groan as Fay tightened around him from inexperience, the blonde whimpering as he came closer to the edge than both of them wanted.

"Nnn…nn…haa… oh… Ku.. I…" He began vaguely, making Kurogane raise an eyebrow quizzically. The blonde clawed down tanned muscles as the ninja became rougher.

"D-don't… s…stop…" Fay groaned throatily, and the taller growled in agreement. Fay gripped his arms tighter, digging his nails into the skin so it almost drew blood… well… it did, actually, but not that much. Not that Kurogane cared.

He listened as Fay whimpered and moaned, shoving himself into the smaller body relentlessly. He knew the other was starting to lose it when he briefly cast his eyes down to see the abandoned member start to drip with pre-cum droplets. He smirked to himself, pounding into the other harder to make Fay create more noise.

The magician's eyes widened as his breath clogged his throat, his hands shaking as he felt himself release his seed against Kurogane's heated skin. The taller grunted as it splashed against him, slowing his pace. The pale hands tightened on his arms, telling him to keep going. Kurogane looked at him in question and almost felt his heart shatter.

The blonde was crying. That fucking bastard turned his head to the side to hide it, but he was crying. Kurogane moved to stop completely, but Fay shoved himself roughly against the other's body.

"N-no! D-don…don't stop…" He begged, his mouth opening slightly to pant from his orgasm. Kurogane's eyes were still wider than normal at the way the mage acted, but his mind focused more on getting his own release. He was close enough though that it only took him a few more thrusts to spill inside the wizard. Both bodies shuddered at this, the pale one blushing as he felt himself being filled and as Kurogane's seed dripped out of him onto the bed.

With a ragged breath Kurogane moved to remove himself from Fay's body. Again, the wizard stopped him. The ninja growled at him, getting a little frustrated.

"What the… hell mage?" He panted, feeling his mind was still blurry from release. Fay looked up to him, smiling passed his leaking eyes.

"I-I… I just… d-don't want this… to end…" He said truthfully, shocking the other into silence. He looked down to the magician with confusion, and Fay lifted himself shakily off the bed. He planted his lips against the taller man's, not bothering to wipe his face.

"If you pull away… H-how do I know… I wasn't just dreaming?" He whispered against Kurogane's lips, blue eyes hesitantly looking into red. Kurogane frowned and lowered Fay back onto the bed through their kiss, pulling out at the same time to make Fay grunt.

"You'll know it was reality…" Kurogane began, kissing the mage more than necessary. "Because I won't let you forget…" He pulled the other into a one armed hug, and Fay for once returned it with vigor.

"K-Kuro-rin… I-I'll be… I'll be quiet… about this… I'll follow your rules…" He began slowly, not wanting to let go.

"Just please… let this dream continue passed today…" He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting the words to make the other leave. He had to open his eyes when he didn't feel Kurogane's body tense or pull away.

"K-Kuro-chi?" He blushed when the other man's lips met his own forcefully before he pulled away from Fay.

"You're stupid." He said lightly, making the magician bite his lip.

"But… Not much else I can do now…" He grumbled, grabbing a part of the blanket to wipe off his stomach from Fay's orgasm. The magician looked at him in confusion but smiled, knowing what he meant. He gripped Kurogane hand before he stood up to leave and the ninja looked behind him to the lithe man. The warrior reached forward and placed his hands over the other man's eyes.

"Go to sleep. You couldn't walk if you tried." He commanded, subconsciously wiping the trails of water away. When he pulled his hand away Kurogane watched as Fay looked at him one more time before nodding, pulling the clean blanket up and around him to keep his naked body out in the open. Kurogane smirked to himself as he zipped up his pants before picking up his shirt. He listened as Fay slowly fell into sleep, knowing doing that activity had worn the other out.

He frowned when he remembered he hadn't told the other the third condition. He closed his eyes and shook his head. The third condition was… well…

That the mage had to keep it in mind that Kurogane wasn't doing it out of love or hate, or any emotion. That he wasn't doing it to make the other satisfied, that he was just doing it to keep his own needs at bay. Just as the blonde didn't want to get involved, he didn't want to get attached either, to any of them. He didn't want to have sex because he fell in love or something, that was just a fool's dream, and they both knew it. He placed his hand in his face and sighed before walking out. He got his shirt on just in time to hear the kids come in.

"Kurogane-san! We're home!" Syaoran announced, smiling to the older man. Kurogane grunted in reply, leaning against the wall. Sakura looked around.

"Where's Fay-san?" She asked him. Kurogane shook his head and looked up the stairs as his mind drifted to what he had said to the blonde.

"That idiot is lazy. He fell asleep and I had to carry him back to bed." It was half true, but he didn't want to scar their minds with telling them all of what he and the blonde had done. He frowned to himself, wanting to go back in time to erase that morning's activities, because the more he thought about it, the more he regretted it. He realized too late that the third condition wasn't as true as he thought…


End file.
